Smiles of a Summer Night
by Szabotage
Summary: When Kakyou presents Kamui and Fuuma with a vision of mating dragons, the race is on to identify the lovers who could change the fate of the world.
1. Default Chapter

Smiles of a Summer Night

Smiles of a Summer Night 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:the settings and characters of X belong to CLAMP, their publishers and their respective distributers.This is a work of fanfiction, no profit is being made and copyright infringement is not intended.The title "Smiles of a Summer Night" is a tribute to the 1956 film by Ingmar Bergman and no infringement of his rights or those of his distributors is intended either.The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from Stephen Sondheim's "A Little Night Music" and are used only because I love the musical so much.Please don't sue me!

Part 1

Perpetual anticipation is good for the soul

But it's bad for the heart.

Stephen SondheimPerpetual Anticipation

He awoke with a start and at once realized he was dreaming.The dreamscape spread before him like an endless plain of onyx, polished into a mirror-like sheen.He was able to clearly see his reflection – as he looked down at his feet, an angelic-faced boy with sorrowful eyes gazed back at him in concern.

"Kamui-san."

He looked up suddenly at the sound of the soft voice and saw the dreamseer of the Dragons of the Earth standing before him, frail as ever, his kimono wrapped tightly around his too-slender frame.

"Kakyou.What do you want?"

"I have to show you something," he said, softly.He beckoned with one thin hand.Like Hinoto and Kanoe, it was difficult to determine his age.Although his eyes were as tired as those of a very old man, he seemed much younger than the other dreamseers."The Dragons of Heaven…the Dragons of Earth…"

The boy watched as the dragons poured from the floor and began to circle.They looked much the same as they always did.The Dragons of Heaven were white and brilliant, whilst the Dragons of Earth were dark and dangerous.

"So?I don't understand.I've seen the dragons before."

"As have I." Agreed his reflection in a voice not his own."What is your point, Kakyou?"

Kamui looked down in shock and this time saw not his reflection but the cold face of Fuuma Monou.

Something stirred briefly in the eyes of the dreamseer, but was quickly suppressed.He merely pointed towards the dragons."Watch them…"

The city of Tokyo became visible, as if a fog had lifted.The dragons of heaven and earth converged and began to battle.It was a horrifying, yet somehow magnificent sight.Kamui drew closer to see if he could pick out whatever detail it was that Kaykou was concerned about.Fuuma, still mirrored below him, followed like a shadow sewn to his feet.

It really wasn't much different from the other visions he had seen.The dragons postured threateningly towards each other, sometimes daring a feint towards the other side.A few of the black ones went off on their own and thundered through the city, leaving destruction in their wake.

"I still don't get it…" Kamui began, then stopped.One of the dark dragons had twined its neck about that of one of the light dragons.The dark dragon grasped the other one with it's claws and… "No!Don't!You'll kill…"

"Wait a minute."Fuuma's voice held a note of surprise."It's not killing the other one."

Kamui stared and turned very red."Are they…?" he couldn't say it."They aren't…"

They were.Passionately.

"They should really get a room."Fuuma came out of his shadow and twined his arms around Kamui.He could feel the older boy's hot breath on his neck."Or should I say 'We'?"

"It's not you." Whispered Kakyou.He pointed towards the Tower.Kamui saw himself and Fuuma circling each other, with great swords in hand.

Fuuma lifted his mouth off of Kamui's neck and stared at the Dreamseer."Then who?"

Kakyou shrugged and gazed off towards the distance.

"The future is determined." Hissed Fuuma, releasing Kamui.He was visibly disturbed."You know that, dreamseer."

Again, something stirred in his pale eyes.He looked directly at Kamui then glanced away towards the dreamscape."Is it?"

Kamui awoke with a start and the harsh light of morning told him he was back to the waking world.

"So there we were.The earthquake had knocked out the lights and no one really knew what was going on…and then, I felt her hands starting to wander…"

Kusanagi Shiyuu rolled his eyes and finished off his beer.Nagoya-san was obviously about to veer into one of his infamous (and highly improbable) tales of amorous escapades, no doubt peppered with exquisite details of the anonymous Ms. "T" and her taste for the sexually bizarre.Ah, well, he thought, the card game had gone to hell anyway.

He'd planned to get away from the barracks tonight, but he'd been roped into the game when Saito-san pleaded exhaustion and retreated to his bed.Kusanagi usually avoided gambling, but he owed Yamaguchi-san a favor and so was forced to step in.At least they had some good beer…after the week he'd had, he could use a good booze-up.He looked mournfully at his empty bottle.

Yamaguchi leaned over."I've got more in the room.Want to make a run?"

He nodded.Anything to escape Nagoya-san's ramblings.He stood up and followed the shorter man out of the common room.

"Damn, that man has an imagination." Muttered Yamaguchi."As if that woman would consider doing anything with him…"

Kusanagi smirked at the shorter man."You know the elusive Ms. "T"?"

"Oh, yeah." Yamaguchi's eyes glinted, but he said nothing more about her."What about you, Shiyuu-san?Still seeing that pretty young thing?"

He gave the other man a Look.

"Ok, ok!Don't ask, don't tell, I know, I know."He waited while Kusanagi opened the door to the room they shared."Man, I never thought that rule would be used against me!"

Kusanagi hid a smile.Yamaguchi-san tended to juggle several women at a time, and after a disastrous episode where he'd mistakenly admitted to one girlfriend that Yamaguchi-san was on a skiing trip with another girlfriend (it wasn't his fault…he'd thought it was Yamaguchi's sister Emi, not the girlfriend Emi), "Don't ask, Don't tell" became the golden rule.

He opened the small refrigerator and pulled out a couple of six-packs.Yamaguchi replaced those with a couple of more he'd dug out from the closet.Drinking was a popular pastime in the Self-Defense Force, and they had it down to an art.

"Well, back to the game…Nagoya-san's probably still at it." Sighed Yamaguchi as he shut the refrigerator door."Could you open the window?It's stuffy in here."

It WAS hot.Autumn was just around the corner, but they'd not yet passed the summer heat.Kusanagi unlocked the catch at the sill and pushed open the window, hoping some of the night's coolness would seep in.

The phone rang suddenly.Yamaguchi almost dropped the beer.Kusanagi rescued it with a timely catch.The other man dashed for the phone.

"It's probably Misao-chan…she said she'd call" he sputtered, and grabbed the receiver."Hello?"He was silent for a minute."Shiyuu-san, it's for you.Sounds pretty."

Kusanagi took the phone quickly, ignoring Yamaguchi's kissing noises."Yeah, this is Shiyuu."

Her voice was delicate and a little breathless."How are you?"

He immediately forgot about Yamaguchi, the beer, the game and Nagoya-san's stupid stories."I'm doing ok.How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."she sounded a little nervous.She cleared her throat."Um…I was wondering…are you working tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm off this Sunday.Got something in mind?"

"Would you like…no wait..um…" she was very nervous.It was cute.

He had pity on her."You want to do something tomorrow?"

"The summer festival…I thought it might be fun…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he teased, gently.

She gave a little laugh."Um…yes?"

He laughed, too."Fine.When and where?"

It was turning out to be a beautiful day, thought Sorata Arisugawa as he stepped outside the door of the Inomayama mansion.Subaru-san was already waiting, taking the opportunity to indulge his nicotine addiction.He turned to look at him and his one good eye widened.

"Are you really wearing THAT?"He asked in disbelief.

"What?These are my festival robes!Aren't they cool?"Sorata turned around to display his finery.Actually, they weren't any different from his normal robes, but he always welcomed an excuse to be out of the boring school uniform."The women love a man in a robe, let me tell you!Hey, you ought to wear yours, Subaru-san!"

A cloud of smoke drifted into his face."I don't think so, Arisugawa-kun."

Sorata coughed and fanned the fumes away. Subaru-san was no fun at all."So are you coming to the festival, too?"

The onmyouji shrugged."Kamui suggested it."

Good for Kamui.Subaru-san was way too melancholy for his own good, but even he needed to have fun every now and then. Plus, Sorata thought with a grin, if Subaru-san was squiring Kamui around, he had a better chance of getting some time alone with the lady of his heart.Provided she ever showed up…maybe he shouldn't have made that joke about wanting to see her in a yukata…

They both turned at the sound of the front door opening.Kamui peeked out at them."I wondered where you guys were."

Subaru quickly stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette."Are you ready?"

"Let's wait for the girls…they should be coming downstairs soon."

"Kamui, are you feeling ok?"Sorata was concerned.He looked like death warmed over.

He shrugged."I didn't sleep well last night.I had the oddest dream.I think it was a warning."

"From who?"

Was that actually concern in the Sumeragi's voice? Wondered Sorata.

"Kakyou—the dreamseer of the Dragons of the Earth.But what he showed me…" he cast a glance at Sorata, then stopped.

"Aw, c'mon Kamui, spill it.What did you see?"

"It..was a mating between a Dragon of Earth and a Dragon of Heaven."

Subaru went pale.The onmyouji's reaction surprised Sorata, since he'd always considered the Sumeragi somewhat of a cold fish.What was even more interesting was Kamui's obvious concern about the older man.Obviously, there was some history that he, Sorata, was not privy to.Yet.

"So…" he began, "…is this of significance for the end of the world?"

Kamui shook his head."I don't know.Kakyou seemed to think so.Fuuma seemed surprised."

"Hell, I'm not surprised."

Both Kamui and Subaru turned to stare at him in shock.

He smiled."I'm not surprised at all.I always said we were the pretty ones—it's no wonder they want us!"

Subaru let out a sigh of irritation, while Kamui picked himself off the ground from his face-fault."Can't you be serious for once, Arisugawa-kun?"

"I am serious.We seem to have gotten all the pretty women on our side, plus beauties like Kamui and even you, Subaru-san.It's probably that Fuuma guy—it seems like every time we have to deal with him, he seems hell-bent on seducingKamui here."

Kamui went bright red."It's not us.In the dream, we were having some kind of duel on Tokyo Tower."

"Cool…who was winning?"

"I couldn't tell."

The clatter of geta sounded in the hallway."Kamui-saaaan!Hold the dooooor!"Yuzuriha-chan's voice sing-songed.Her little hell-hound (as Sorata privately called him) came barreling out, tail wagging.Yuzuriha followed in short order, dressed in a bright yellow yukata with a green vine and flower motif.She was pulling a reluctant Arashi with her."Don't be shy, Arashi-san!"

The shrine-maiden of Ise stood in the doorway.She also wore a yukata—a conservative blue one with a modest design of white flowers. Her dark hair was tied up off her neck in a traditional hairstyle, with a sprig of wisteria as it's only ornamentation.She was a vision of perfection…and looked like she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

"You look so cuuute!Don't you think so?"The younger girl gave an appealing glance to the guys.

Sorata didn't need to be asked twice."Nee-chan!No, it can't be…it must be an angel from the heavens!"He tried to sneak his arm about her shoulders."Please allow me to escort you to the festivities, Lady."

There is a particularly vulnerable nerve-cluster that lies in the webbing between the forefinger and the thumb.Arashi had never failed to find that nerve and take full advantage of its sensitivity.With heartless precision, her nails pinched into his hand.

"ooooOuch!"He moved his arm very quickly."Nee-chan!"

Subaru raised an eyebrow, Kamui hid a smile and Yuzuriha just giggled.Meanwhile, his Belle-Dame-Sans-Merci stood expressionless.

"Are we all here, then?" asked Kamui, changing the subject."The Chairman…"

"Oh, he already left." Replied Subaru-san, with a shrug of indifference."The other two were with him."

"Then let's go!" chirped Yuzuriha-chan.She seemed a little more excited than normal today."We're ready, aren't we, Inuki?"The inugami yipped in agreement and circled around the girl.

"Alright, then!"Sorata declared."Food and fun await!Onward!"He turned towards Arashi, only to find that Subaru had offered his arm to the girl.

"May I?" the onmyouji asked her, quietly.

She took his arm with a smile."Thank you.I could really use an escort."

Subaru smiled back at her, a rare smile that left Sorata thinking that what the stuck-up Sumaragi could really use was a lightning bolt in the butt.He glared as the two walked together down the drive, then turned to Yuzuriha-chan."Shall we?"

She blinked."Oh!I have to meet..someone…I'll see you later at the festival!"She then ran down the driveway after Subaru and Arashi, her geta clacking loudly.

Sorata hung his head down."No luck at all today."

Kamui hid a grin."You have me."

"But you're not a girl…" he reached over and mussed the boy's hair."But what the hell…let's go find something to eat.I want to hear more about that dream."

To be continued


	2. 2

Smiles of a Summer Night

Smiles of a Summer Night 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:the settings and characters of X belong to CLAMP, their publishers and their respective distributers.This is a work of fanfiction, no profit is being made and copyright infringement is not intended.The title "Smiles of a Summer Night" is a tribute to the 1956 film by Ingmar Bergman and no infringement of his rights or those of his distributors is intended either.The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from Stephen Sondheim's "A Little Night Music" and are used only because I love the musical so much.Please don't sue me!

Part 2

Don't you love farce?

My fault, I fear.

I thought that you'd want what I want

Sorry, my dear

Stephen SondheimSend in the Clowns

Despite the destruction around it, Hachiko still stood at attention.Through rain, wind, snow and hail, the dog had waited patiently at Shibuya station for his master's return, even after the old man had died.Seishiro Sakurazuka parked himself at the base of the faithful dog's statue and lit a cigarette.He, too, was used to waiting.

A touch of illusion was all it took to fade into the background so that no one would bother him.Hachiko's monument, while still a popular place to meet, was also a notorious pick-up spot and he wanted no such attention today.He watched the people rush around him, busy about their own lives, which even the recent earthquakes could not completely disrupt.In his heart, he used to hate them, for having the normal life that he could just imagine, but that was long ago, in another lifetime, back when he cared.Then he grew up, took on the mantle of responsibility that his birth and rank had forced upon him, and put away such childish things.

Except for that one time…he took a long drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke into a cloud.He used the backdrop to manipulate a picture of a delicate boy in magician's robes, whose green eyes reflected all the tears of the world..so beautiful…

"That's pretty…who is she?"

"My prey." He replied sharply.The illusion dissolved into a vague wisp of smoke."You're early, Kigai-san."

"So are you."Yuuto Kigai gave his blandest smile."I take KAMUI contacted you as well, then."

"Do you know what this is about?"

"I was hoping you would.Aren't you hot in that coat?"He was dressed almost casually today, in short sleeves because of the hot August weather.Sakurazuka himself barely noticed such things anymore."KAMUI said meet him here, so here we meet.He might have picked a place less crowded."

"You wish." He snorted.

"Not around HIM, I don't." Kigai-san gave an apologetic shrug."And neither will you, if you're smart."

He gave the other man a sharp glance.Kigai-san had not made much of an impression on him the day that they met…pleasant, but inconsequential.Diplomatic to a fault.When he'd found out later that the man was a hydromancer, he'd not been surprised.Those who channel the elements tend to take on their qualities.It seemed there was more him than he'd previously thought.

"You're here.Good."KAMUI stood before them suddenly.The boy seemed to like surprise entrances.He was dressed in a black and white yukata and had the construct with him."Kazuki, you remember Sakurazuka-san, don't you?"

Nataku stared impassively at him."Yes."

Seishiro smiled pleasantly at it."How are you today?"

The thing looked confused."I…"

"Don't tease her like that." Admonished KAMUI."You haven't seen Kusanagi-san around, have you?"

Seishiro shook his head."No."Which was just as well.One elemental magician was bad enough.

KAMUI shrugged."He probably didn't get my message then."

"He never seems to get any messages." observed Kigai-san.

"Yes," agreed KAMUI, "I really need to talk to him about that.But the rest of you are here.That's good.Let's get going."

"Going? Go where?What are we doing?" asked Kigai-san.

"Out to a festival, of course.We might as well have some fun before we completely destroy the city."

Seishiro laughed."You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all.Kazuki here is really looking forward to it."Nataku turned to look at the KAMUI and then turned back, face utterly expressionless."Don't you like festivals, Sakurazuka-san?"

He really didn't like anything anymore, but that wasn't something that was safe to say to the KAMUI."So where are the others?"

The KAMUI shrugged."Satsuki-chan wasn't interested—too boring, she said.Kakyou isn't really in any condition to go anywhere.And who knows where Kusanagi-san is?"

"Who ever knows where he is?" muttered Kigai-san.

"What was that?" KAMUI glared.

Kigai-san smiled."Nothing.And where's the festival?"

"CLAMP Academy," replied the KAMUI."You know it?"

"I'm an alumnus, actually."Kigai-san gave a real smile this time."They're well known for their festivals.You're right, KAMUI, this should be fun."

Sakurazuka rolled his eyes.What a suck-up, he thought.He lit up another cigarette."I'm very busy right now.Sorry."

The KAMUI didn't bat an eye."Subaru-kun should be there.He's living at the Academy, you know."

He didn't know, but filed the fact for future reference."So?"

"So."The boy was really infuriating sometimes."You're coming, right?"

Seishiro responded with a cloud of sakura petals.When the air was clear, he was gone.

Kamui followed Sorata and his flapping robes through the main line of booths lining the largest path in the park.He'd not paid much attention at his orientation when he'd started CLAMP Academy and was surprised at the size of the festival.He certainly didn't realize there were this many clubs.Sorata seemed unfazed, and also seemed intent on finding one particular booth.

"Where are we going?" KAMUI finally asked.

"The Motor-Club booth." Sorata gave a mysterious smile."The Chairman told me that it's a little-known secret that they have the very best Yakitori in the city.You like yakitori, don't you?"

"Sure."He had a soft spot for the chicken and veggies on a stick.Mother used to bring some home at times, back in Okinawa.

"Great…and here's the booth!"

The Motor Club booth was pretty easy to disguish with the rebuilt race car sitting in the front.The booth itself wasn't very large and was taken up mostly by a couple of unique portable charcoal-pits that looked liked they'd been souped-up with non-standard materials.

"Welcome to the Motor-Club booth!" chorused a couple of nerdy-looking guys in headbands.One wore a Speed Racer t-shirt under his happi.

"Would you like some yakitori?"

"Best on the Campus, you know!"

"Help us in our attempt to wrest the title from Nekomi Tech!"

"C'mon, Sensei, what'll it be?"

"Order of four," replied Sorata as he fished out a wallet from somewhere in his robes."How much?"

They walked away with their bounty.Kamui took out a stick and nibbled experimentally on what looked like a piece of chicken.It tasted as good as it smelled.

"Delicious, isn't it?" asked Sorata.He munched enthusiastically on his, careful not to spill anything on his robes.

Kamui nodded.Trust the monk to know where the best food was to be found.They sat on the edge of a fountain and continued their meal.

"So," began Sorata, in between bites, "tell me more about this dream of yours."

"There's not much more to tell."

"Subaru-san seemed a little concerned."The monk's eyes were piercing."He went pretty white when you mentioned the dragons…em…luuuuv."

"He probably has more to worry about."

"And why is that?"

Kamui stopped right there and wished he could take back his words.Sorata, and the others as well, probably didn't know about Subaru's past with the Sakurazukamori, and it really wasn't his place to talk about it."Nothing."

"C'mon, Kamui."Sorata's voice lost its usual teasing edge."I admit, Subaru-san's not my favorite person, and I wouldn't pry if it wasn't tied to the end of the world.Is there some reason for Subaru-san to think he might be one of those mating dragons?"

"….Yes…" admitted Kamui.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'd rather not."At Sorata's disappointed look, he added, "It's not my place."

The priest seemed to accept that."Fair enough.Is it safe to say that we'd want to take extra measures to protect him?"

Kamui considered."Maybe."

Sorata was silent for a moment while he finished his stick of yakitori."Could it be someone else?One of the girls, maybe?"

"I don't know…perhaps."He thought back, trying to remember who had fought who."I don't think Arashi has met any of them besides Fuuma, and we know he's not involved.Karen-san, now…"

Sorata picked right up on the idea."She fought that Nataku-thing, and Kigai-san.Ok, we'll probably need to talk to her.She said she'd try to come by the festival today."

"What about Yuzuriha?There was that girl, the one who blew up Shinjuku?""

"Whoa!Kinky!But…no, no chance.She killed Inuki, remember?Yuzu-chan wouldn't get within 10 feet of her.And besides, she's just a kid."

He had a point.Kamui felt a little better, knowing that things could be whittled down to a manageable amount."Ok, so who's left?Aoki-san?"

"Nah."

"I didn't think so either.How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you.You've been rather visible."

Sorata blanched."But…they're all guys!Kamui, I don't DO guys!"

"There's the computer-girl?"

"I never met her.Besides, even if she was a mega-babe, she still couldn't hold a candle to Nee-chan."Sorata actually blushed a little."Everyone thinks I'm joking, but I really do love her, Kamui."He laughed quietly to himself."Not that she'd ever believe me."

He ackwardly patted the monk's shoulder.Sorata shook his head, and then laughed.

"Ok!" he said, "We have a plan!We watch out for Subaru-san, and talk to Karen-san.Maybe we can make this prophecy work FOR us, eh, Kamui?"

Kamui nodded.It was worth a shot.

Kusanagi was a little hesitant as he crossed the moat and approached the open gate of the CLAMP Academy.He could sense the wards of protection set about the grounds and hoped his presence wouldn't trigger any reactions.Yuzuriha had spoken excitedly about the size and beauty of the grounds, but it really was something that had to be seen to be believed.The whole place had an air of grandeur and prestige.He felt a little out of place.

He looked at his watch.Early again…but then, he was always early.Even as a child, his mother often teased him about it.

"You'll be early for your own funeral, Kusa-chan." She'd laugh.

"But not to yours." He'd reply with a hug.

And Mother would bite her lip and ruffle his hair and say nothing.Even then, she knew what he was, and that she would probably outlive him.She had settled in Sapporo and he visited when he could get more than a few day's leave.He wondered idly what she would think of Yuzuriha if he brought her home and smiled at the thought.As if we'll live that long.

Yuzuriha.That was another problem.He'd long ago become accustomed to his mission in life, his role as an agent of destruction.His father had told him he was a weapon of the Goddess, it was his name and his purpose.Mother was a little more helpful, telling him to think of himself as a flood, or a wildfire, or a typhoon, or an earthquake.Things that were destructive, but not evil in and of themselves.And as he grew older, and his senses grew keener to the cries of the ravaged earth, he began to wholeheartedly embrace his role as a harbinger of winter, knowing that after a time of death, spring would come again to the earth.

But that was before he met her.

She didn't look anything like what he thought a Dragon of Heaven should be.Instead of a proud, hardened warrior, she was pretty and delicate and sweet, and her eyes shone with an unquenchable thirst for life.Every time he saw her, part of him began to wonder if winter was all that necessary.

Idiot, he told himself.You know this, and yet she calls and you come running.You need to stop this.You have a mission.She's the enemy.Just walk away now, before this goes any further and…

"Kusanagi-san?"

Too late.

He turned at the sound of her voice and blushed a little."Missy.You surprised me."

She smiled like a cat who'd gotten in the cream."I'm sorry I'm late."

"No, I was early.You look really pretty today…I don't think I've ever seen you in traditional clothes."The yellow suited her, he thought."I like the pattern."

She blushed in return."Thank you.Do you have a yukata, Kusanagi-san?"

"I do.Not as cute as that one.It's just plain—brown and white.It's so hot today, I should have worn it."

Yuzuriha slipped her hand in his."That's ok.I like the uniform."

"Yeah, right." He snorted."That's what all the pretty girls say."

She joined his laughter."You've never been here before, have you?Would you like to take a look around?"

"Sure…but where's Inuki?"A small yip sounded at his ankles.He knelt down and patted the dog, ignoring the startled glances around him."It seemed a little too quiet around here," he told the puppy and looked up at Yuzuriha."Where would you like to start?"

"Are you hungry?There are plenty of food booths!"

He smiled."You must have read my mind, Missy."

She pulled on his hand and he followed her into the crowd.What the hell.It was still summertime.He'd worry about the winter tomorrow.

To be continued


	3. 3

Smiles of a Summer Night

Smiles of a Summer Night 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:the settings and characters of X belong to CLAMP, their publishers and their respective distributers.This is a work of fanfiction, no profit is being made and copyright infringement is not intended.The title "Smiles of a Summer Night" is a tribute to the 1956 film by Ingmar Bergman and no infringement of his rights or those of his distributors is intended either.The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from Stephen Sondheim's "A Little Night Music" and are used only because I love the musical so much.Please don't sue me!

Part 3

Think of how I adore you

Think of how much you love me

If I were perfect for you

Wouldn't you tire of me

Soon?All too soon?

Stephen SondheimSoon

Kamui was right, thought Subaru Sumeragi as he and Arashi wandered into yet another booth.The boy had insisted on him coming to the festival, saying that the distraction might do him good.And strangely enough, he was feeling better.

Although he'd offered to accompany Arashi mainly to annoy Arisugawa-kun, he found that he was enjoying her company.She seemed to be enjoying looking around the booths, but said very little and didn't seem to care that he also was quiet.He watched her as she browsed through the Textile Arts Club booth now, occasionally picking up an item to admire the handiwork.Despite the sometimes haunted look in her eyes, she was very beautiful, with a mystic, cool grace that he very much admired, and he had to admit that if he was the sort to be interested in women, he could have fallen in love with her as easily as Arisugawa-kun obviously had.She turned and beckoned to him, smiling.

"I'm sorry.This must be boring you." She said.

"No, no.Not at all."

"Is there something else you'd rather be doing?I don't mind."

"I'm a little hungry.Is there a food booth nearby?"

She looked around."There's one.Do you like fried noodles?"

"Yes, of course.Why don't you take a seat over there, then?"Subaru indicated an open tent that had several tables and chairs lined up, "I'll go get the food."

It was early enough in the evening that the noodles were fresh and hot, with plenty of vegetables.He paid for the items, accepted the thanks of the grateful Audio-Video Club members who ran the booth, and brought the hot dishes to the table where Arashi was sitting.

"It smells wonderful." She said.She poked at the food a little."Thank you for escorting me."

"No, it's nothing.I'm enjoying this."

She was quiet for another moment."I'm sorry I'm not better company."

"You're fine."

"I don't mean to be ignoring you.I just never know what to say."

"That's alright.I'm not very good at that either.My sister used to make fun me because of it."

"Really?I didn't know you had a sister, Subaru-san."

Kamui must not have told the others then."Yes.She died a few years ago."

"Oh."Arashi reddened."I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok.I don't mind speaking about her.And remembering her during a festival, it's fitting, somehow.She was very festive."

"What was she like?"

How on earth did one describe Hokuto?He wondered.Even when she was alive, she was a mystery to him.One he loved dearly, but a mystery, nonetheless."Noisy," he finally said."Energetic.Very enthusiastic—Yuzuriha-chan often reminds me of her.She liked to design clothes and make me wear them."

"That sounds nice."

"Not really," he laughed."She had abominable taste.But it made her happy to see me in her designs.And I would do anything to make her happy."Even live, he added silently.That's what you wanted, wasn't it, Nee-san?

"Subaru-kun!Arashi-chan!I thought it was you!"Karen Kasumi ran up to the table.She wore a elegant sundress and a blue hat on her bright hair."I had no idea there would be this many people here—I wasn't sure I would find anyone I knew!"

"Please join us," Arashi gestured towards an open chair.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt a date…"

"We were just seeing the festival together," replied Subaru, while Arashi blushed."We would be happy for you to join us."

Karen giggled."Then I won't insult you by saying no."she sat down in the empty chair."Hot, isn't it?"

"Very," replied Arashi.

"You don't have to work today?" asked Subaru.

"Sundays are usually pretty quiet in my line of work.Most of the men spend time with their families."

He didn't quite know how to respond to that."Oh."

Karen-san seemed to sense his unease."So I was really glad to hear from Kamui, when he called this morning to ask me to come.He's such a cutie, I just couldn't turn him down.Are all the others here as well?"

"The ones who live here are.I don't know about Aoki-san."

"I talked to him on the phone this morning.He said he'd be here—with his family."Was it his imagination, or did Karen-san's smile fade a little?

She seemed to notice his regard, then, and quickly changed the subject."So, are they having any fireworks tonight?"

At a table not far away, KAMUI watched the three Dragons of Heaven converse.It was rather boring, actually, but it wasn't his own reaction he was interested in.Nataku followed his gaze and stiffened.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" it asked.

"No, no, that won't be necessary.We're here to have fun, and that would be too much like work.But, you might want to keep out of their sight."

"But what if they look over here?"

"Then pretend you don't see them."He wanted no trouble today.He had a mystery to solve.It was really too bad that Seishiro refused to join them—with the young onmyouji sitting so close, he thought he'd get a quick answer to the riddle that Kakyou had presented.

Mating dragons, he thought.And their union might affect the outcome of the prophecy—the same prophecy that was currently favoring him.Love like that had not touched his own life, but he knew, better than most, the power of the human heart.So it was vital that he nip this little passion in the bud—whichever little passion it happened to be.Hence, the outing to the festival.

Satsuki, he knew, was beyond reproach.The girl loved nothing better than knowledge, except for the piece of her than yearned after Yuuto.Kakyou was enamoured of a dead woman.Nataku/Kazuki had no emotions.So that left Kusanagi, Seishiro and Yuuto, who was making his way back to the table laden with beverages.

The forever-absent Kusanagi was a complete mystery—the only reason KAMUI had tried to invite him was that odd encounter with that little girl from the Dragons of Heaven.Before she'd produced that puppy to chase him off, she'd called out Kusanagi's name.It was worth looking into.But once again, Kusanagi never showed up.He hoped the soldier would at least have the courtesy to make it to the Last Battle.

For all his illusions, Seishiro-san was an open book.He didn't even bother hiding his interest in the Sumeragi.But whether that interest was to continue torturing his rival or something else was hard to tell.

And Yuuto…well, after watching the water-master effortlessly juggle both Kanoe-san and Satsuki-chan, KAMUI would be stupid not to consider Yuuto.

"Here we go.Tea for me, soda for you and a fruit juice for Nataku."The blond man passed out the drinks and took his seat."Hot, isn't it?"

"Enjoying yourself, Yuuto-san?"

"I am.It's been a while since I've been back here.And you, KAMUI?"

"I've been enjoying the sights."He jerked his head towards the direction of the three Dragons of Heaven.

Yuuto saw them right away."Oh, dear.We're not going to fight them, are we?"

"There's no point.The kekkai here is bolstered by at least three more still intact in the city.Even if we beat them, we'd have a hard time of it.Better to wait."

"Good idea."Yuuto went back to sipping his tea.

KAMUI eyed him."You know, the dreamseer showed me a vision last night."

"Really?"

"Hmmm.A Dragon of Earth mated to a Dragon of Heaven."

"Really!"

"What do you think, Yuuto?"

He considered for a moment."That's a strange dream.Do you know who it is?"

"Oh, I don't know.You, maybe?"

"Me?"Yuuto laughed, then rubbed the back of his neck."Well, I guess that's a fair assumption, huh?I mean, if she were a woman, and pretty…"

"Like those two?"KAMUI indicated the other table and took a drink from his soda, watching the other man carefully.

Yuuto studied the women and was quiet for a moment."I hadn't seen the dark-haired one before.She's lovely.A bit formal for my taste.That other one, though, the redhead…we've met before."His eyes grew hot."She's powerful, that one.I'm interested, I won't deny it.Given the opportunity, I'd take her in an instant.But…"

"But?"

He shrugged."It'd be too much work.See the man that just walked up there?"

A tall, bespectacled man with a small child was standing at the table now, talking to the others.The expression on the red-head's face spoke volumes.

"I see," said KAMUI.

"Thought you would.I take it Sakurazuka-san was also under suspicion?"

"Can you think of anyone else?"

He furrowed his eyebrow."No, not really, unless you count Kusanagi-san.He's never around, though, and really, could you imagine HIM with any of those pretty girls?"

"You have a point.Stranger things have happened though."

"Maybe.I still think the Sakurazukamori's your best bet."Yuuto finished up his tea."Are we done here, then?I've got some old friends I'd like to look up."

KAMUI stared at the man just long enough to make him nervous."Go on.We'll probably raze this place before you get another opportunity."

Yuuto just smiled."Then I best be on my way."

Yuzuriha was in heaven, or as close to heaven as a crowded summer festival could be.The day was very hot, but the evening was coming in, bring with it a refreshing breeze.She strolled down the main fairway, hand in hand with Kusanagi-san, with Inuki trotting at their heels.She couldn't believe she'd really asked him out on a date.No, what she really couldn't believe was that he accepted.

The sad, lonely part of her that she didn't like to acknowledge sometimes brought up the fact that there was no way a grown-up man like him could possibly be the least interested in her.That he was just being nice to her because he felt sorry for her.But if that was true, why did he look at her the way he did?Why did he take care of her when she was hurt?He didn't have to visit her in the hospital, or answer her letters, or meet her for ice cream, did he?

"So many booths.This school of yours must be huge." Kusanagi-san commented.

It was a welcome distraction from her thoughts."A lot of them are school clubs, but there's also a bunch of the local merchants as well.This place is almost like a small city."

"I can see that.Mitsumine Shrine must be wealthier than I thought, to afford to send you here."

She shook her head."Hardly!I'm on a scholarship."

He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief."That's good.I wouldn't know what to say to a rich girl."

"You're not rich, are you?"

"What a question, Missy!"he teased."Of course I'm not rich.I'm an enlisted man in the Self-Defense Force…if you want money, you need to date someone else."

"No, that's alright."

They stopped to watch some young men in the shooting gallery, aiming their cork pop-guns towards the cheap toys that were lined up as prizes.

"Do you have a gun?" she asked him.It still fascinated her that he was a soldier.

"No, they issue them out to us when we deploy."

"Deploy?"

He grinned down at her."Sorry.When the brass sends us out in the field, if they think we need guns, they'll give them to us."

"So you know how to shoot?"

"Yeah."

"Really well?"

"Yeah."He followed her eyes to the booth."But I probably couldn't do you much good here, Missy.Those aren't real guns.And they're usually off-balance, to keep you from winning."

"Oh."

He must have seen her face fall, for he pulled her to another booth, this one with balls that were thrown towards a target."How about this?Is there something here you fancy?"

"Oh!"It was the Manga-club booth, with all kinds of great prizes.There was a plush dog with markings like Inuki, it's paw raised in greeting."That one?What do you think, Inuki?"

The puppy growled uncertainly.

"Don't be jealous!It's just a toy!"She bent down and cuddled the puppy."It could never replace my Inuki!"

"Miss?What are you doing?" asked the boy manning the booth, obviously puzzled.The girls with him tittered.

A sick familiar feeling overtook her."I…"

"She was petting the dog," said Kusanagi-san, calmly."It was just there…didn't you see it?"

"I …must have missed it, then." Stammered the boy."Sorry, sir, I didn't mean…"

"Of course not.Why don't you give me three of those balls, there?"He paid the vendor.She watched him as he weighed one of the balls in his hand, and looked at the target.He then was very still.

"Sir?Are you going to throw that or not?" asked the vendor, finally.

Kusanagi-san flicked his wrist and the ball went sailing through the target hole.He followed the same procedure for the other two balls, and handed her the prize with a smile.

"Thank you!"she hugged the small plush dog to her as they walked away."But what were you doing, standing so still like that?"

"Trying to get grounded.I figured the balls were weighted, so I was trying to compensate for that.It's what I do when I'm faced with a challenge.Speaking of challenges…do you still get teased about your dog, Missy?"

She shrugged."Sometimes.I try not to be so obvious, but I forget."

"You mustn't let it get to you like that."

"I know, but…Kusanagi-san?Don't you sometimes get in trouble for talking to the trees?"

He looked startled."Not lately.But when I was a kid, yeah, I…"He stopped suddenly and his shoulders tensed up.

"What is it?"

He turned towards another booth and his eyes grew dark."The fish."

It was a goldfish booth, where a customer could try to scoop out goldfish from a tank and take them home, in easy-to-carry plastic bags.

"You can hear them?" she asked.

He nodded, lips tight.

She winced.She hadn't thought about his sensitivity.

"I…I don't think there's anything we can do."

"No." he agreed, and clenched his fists."Is there somewhere else we can go?Away from here?"

"Yes, of course!There's a performance in the gazebo…Nagisa Azuya is playing.She's very famous.If you like traditional music?"

His smile was pained."That's fine.Just so long as we get away from here."

"Sure, let's go."She hurried along in front of him and nearly ran into someone.A drink spattered across the ground.Inuki whimpered.

"Sorry, sorry!" This is not going well at all, she thought.I picked a bad place for a date, Kusanagi-san's not feeling well, and now he'll think I'm a clutz, to boot.

"Why, Nekoi-san, is that you?"a pair of long, graceful hands steadied her and she found herself looking into the eyes of Akira Ijyuin, the CLAMP Academy Treasurer.

"Ijyuin-san!I'm so sorry!"

The man smiled down at her."No, no, it was me.Forgive me, I'm so clumsy.You're alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine!But…we're late…the performance…"

"Oh, Nagisa-chan's concert?You mustn't miss that, she's very good.Then off you go."He turned to the elegant blond man who was with him."Yuuto-san, you don't mind if we stop for another tea, do you?"

"Of course not." The man replied.He smiled at her kindly."Enjoy the show."His eyes glinted when he saw Kusanagi-san."And such a lovely night, too…very romantic."

She wasn't sure, but it seemed like she heard Kusanagi-san curse under his breath.Wow, she thought, he must be really upset about those fish.

It took a bit of looking (and a touch of Kamui's intuition), but they finally caught up with Subaru-san and Arashi-chan on their way to the park.He wasn't pleased to see how comfortable the two seemed around each other.

"Nee-chan!How's the festival?"

"…Good," she replied.

"He's not been giving you too much trouble, has he?"Subaru-san ignored the glare.

"Not at all."

"Have either of you seen Karen-san today?" asked Kamui."I need to talk to her."

Subaru-san nodded."We were with her just a little while ago.She's with Aoki-san and his family."

"Which way?"

"Towards the games, I think."Subaru-san pointed."Do you want me to show you?"

"No, that's ok.Please wait for me here, though."Kamui dashed off.

"What was that about?"the onmyouji turned an almost accusatory eye towards him.

Sorata shrugged. "That dream.You know."

"Oh."

"Arisugawa-san!"Nokoru Imonoyama waved.The Chairman of the CLAMP Academy looked upset as he approached them, accompanied by his Head of Security.

"What is it?Has something happened?"

"Not yet," replied the Chairman."There's been a report of a suspicious man.We're thinking he might be a terrorist."With the number of students from wealthy, influential families, the CLAMP Academy was often prey to kidnapping and extortion attempts, so terrorism was a real threat.

"I'm sure Takamura-san's got it under control?"The Security Chief was also from a clan of ninja.

"Actually," said Imonoyama-san, "we thought you might want to look into it, since the man seems to be spending quite some time talking to Nekoi-san.Akira-kun saw them and was concerned enough to call me about it."

"Waitaminute.Let me get this straight.That bruiser's harassing Yuzuriha-chan?"He exchanged a concerned glance with Arashi."Don't you worry none, Chairman.Nee-chan and I will see to this."

"That's right," she agreed, thin-lipped with worry.

"I'll wait here for Kamui," offered Subaru-san."He'll want to know."

Sorata approved."Good idea."Plus it would keep him away from Nee-chan.

The Chairman breathed a sigh and flipped over his fan.GOOD LUCK was written on the side."Suoh-kun has been keeping track of them—we'll show you where they are."

The tall ninja nodded gravely."Please, follow me."

"Lead the way, Takamura-san.C'mon, Nee-chan."Tendrils of electricity began to weave between his fingers."That fella's gonna learn that we don't let NO ONE mess with our Yuzuriha-chan."

To be continued


	4. 4

Smiles of a Summer Night

Smiles of a Summer Night 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:the settings and characters of X belong to CLAMP, their publishers and their respective distributers.This is a work of fanfiction, no profit is being made and copyright infringement is not intended.The title "Smiles of a Summer Night" is a tribute to the 1956 film by Ingmar Bergman and no infringement of his rights or those of his distributors is intended either.The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from Stephen Sondheim's "A Little Night Music" and are used only because I love the musical so much.Please don't sue me!

Part 4

He smiles sweetly, strokes my hair

Says he misses me

I would murder him right there

But first I'd die

He talks softly 

Of his wars

And his horses

And his whores

I think love's a dirty business

Stephen SondheimEvery Day a Little Death

He watched from the shadows as the priest and the maiden hurried after the two tall men.Subaru-kun stood silently, first watching their departure then turning towards the other way where Kamui had run.He then leaned against a lamp post and reached into his back pockets for a slightly crushed pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Seishiro smiled wryly to himself.He had no doubt that bastard KAMUI had anticipated that he would come to the CLAMP Academy himself, looking for the Sumeragi.The primary Dragon of Earth possessed an almost extreme arrogance, one which was unfortunately backed by nearly unlimited power.In some ways, he reminded Seishiro of himself as a young man, although he'd not had anywhere near the abilities of this boy.He made him feel old.

Maybe that was why he found himself here now, admiring from afar the man who would change his life.In the years since Hokuto-chan's death, he'd successfully eluded Subaru-kun and his quest for vengeance, and had also been successful in forgetting what he once had felt.Almost.When he'd seen the young onmyouji again after nine years, something inside him knew that the time he'd longed for was fast approaching.

Subaru-kun had changed over the years, he mused, in some ways drastically.The girlish beauty that he'd once possessed had been tempered into a fine-boned masculine handsomeness.His shy, diffident manner had been replaced with a curt aloofness.And his once-kind eyes were now haunted with grief.But had he changed enough?

Only one way to find out.Seishiro pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat and glided noiselessly next to the Sumeragi."Try one of these," he suggested.

Subaru-kun jumped, then stared.

"You really shouldn't keep them in your back pockets."

Subaru-kun gave him an evil eye, but took the proffered cigarette."Thank you."

"You're welcome."Seishiro lit up one for himself and took a draw."Warm evening, huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the day.Like you."He smiled at the younger man."I would have spoken to you earlier, but you were with someone."

Subaru-kun did not reply.

"So, you finally discovered girls.And such a lovely one."Too lovely.He'd find and kill her later.Seishiro rarely toyed with his prey much, but that girl would be an exception."What's her name?"

Subaru-kun did not reply.

"All this time, and you have nothing to say to me.I'm hurt, Subaru-kun, really hurt."He abruptly grabbed the young man and pulled him close."Don't you love me anymore?"

"Stop it right there."Subaru-kun tried unsuccessfully to pull away."You have no right…"

Seishiro nibbled on his ear."What's that have to do with anything?"

"Don't…"

"Don't what?I can feel you, Subaru-kun.You're liking this."He ran his lips over his jawline."Not something a woman can do for you, is it?"

"No…" the prey whispered, but he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"No?" Seishiro claimed his mouth roughly.Subaru-kun struggled for a moment, then responded whole-heartedly.At that point, Seishiro pushed him away.

"You used to taste like strawberrys, Subaru-kun," he said."Your kisses are bitter now, like smoke."And tears, he thought.The boy wasn't ready yet.

"Bastard." 

He smiled."Don't forget me now," he admonished and drew his illusion around him.In the shower of sakura petals, Subaru-kun put his face in his hands and sunk to his knees.

It didn't take long for the CLAMP Academy Security Chief to find what he was looking for."There.That's the one." Takamura-san said softly.He rarely spoke above a whisper anyway.

Sorata looked over Arashi's shoulder at the culprit.The Chairman had been right—the guy looked like trouble.He was a tall, muscular man with a harsh visage, dressed in what looked like military clothing.Yuzuriha-chan was with him, chatting away.He seemed to be listening, and nodding occasionally.But what was really suspicious was the way he kept looking about with calculating eyes, as if he was trying to avoid notice.Poor little Yuzu-chan seemed to be complete oblivious to the danger she was in.

"Well, what do you think, Nee-chan?You want to get Yuzuriha-chan away while I deal with this jerk?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl.Let's do it."

Yuzuriha-chan and the creep started walking again, side by side.Sorata grabbed Arashi's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Hey!Yuzu-chaaaaan!" he called out."There you are!"

She stopped in her tracks and looked none-too-pleased."Sorata-san…"

"Where have you been?Nee-chan and I have been looking all over for you!"They caught up to her."We need you right away, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Replied Arashi.She grabbed the other girl's wrist and pulled her along."It's very important."

"What?"Yuzuriha-chan looked very confused."What's so important?"

Good work, Nee-chan!Cheered Sorata silently, then turned at a tap on his shoulder.Damn, that fellow was bigger up close.Mean-looking, too.

The bruiser narrowed his eyes."Is there a problem, sensei?"He sounded as rough as he looked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with."

The bushy eyebrows drew down menacingly."Really?So where are you taking Yuzuriha?"

He used her name, thought Sorata in shock, no suffix, no nothing.Who IS this guy?"It's really none of your business.Now, if you'll excuse me."

"I don't think so, sensei."The fellow grabbed his shoulder in a grip of iron."Now, you're going to tell me what's going on, yes?"

"Yeah, right, " he muttered, and felt the familiar slight, sharp shock of the power building up in his hands.He didn't want to do this in public, but he was no match for this guy one-on-one."You'd better let me go, mister."

The grip grew tighter."Not until you tell me what you're doing with her."

"You asked for it."He pulled up his hands, lightning dancing between his hands.The man's eyes went wide with shock.

"What the hell?"

"STOP IT!!Sorata-san!Kusanagi-san!"Yuzuriha-chan pushed herself between them and spread her arms wide, trying to protect the big man behind her.Inuki snarled, although it was not clear at whom."I mean it!!!Stop now!"

"But Yuzu-chan…this guy…" Sorata started.

"Missy, I was just…" said the other guy, at the same time.

"No.Quit it.Now."Yuzuriha-chan was adamant."What's going on, Sorata-san?"

Sorata looked past her towards Arashi, who shook her head."We were trying to protect you from this guy, Yuzu-chan."

"What?"the girl looked at the big man, and they both started laughing.

"Missy," the guy chuckled, "you'd better explain it."

She giggled."Sorata-san, Kusanagi-san was the person I was going to meet today.We're on a date."

"A date?" asked Arashi.

"Yes, a date."

"You mean, like in 'date' date?" asked Sorata.

Yuzuriha-chan blushed."Yes, like that."

"No way." The priest stared at the big man, who looked a little sheepish and shrugged.

"Missy and I have been friends a long time." He muttered.

"We met the first day I came to Tokyo." Yuzuriha-chan added, taking the bruiser's arm."I got lost, and he helped me.This is Kusanagi Shiyuu.He's in the Self-Defense Force.Kusanagi-san, these are some of my friends, Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi Kishuu.They go to school here as well."

Shiyuu-san bowed politely."I'm sorry for the confusion, sensei, miss."

"No, Shiyuu-san.It was my fault entirely." Replied Sorata, bowing lower.

"It's an easy mistake," replied Shiyuu-san, "and I'm happy to know that her friends are so protective."

"And we have to go now, if you don't mind."Yuzuriha-chan pulled on Shiyuu-san's arm."Bye!"

Sorata shook his head."Not in a million years did I see that one coming."

"She's so young," commented Arashi as she watched the couple leaving."and why him?"

"I don't know, Nee-chan.We're talking about a girl who has a pet inugami.A tough, mean-looking guy like that's probably just her type."

She blinked, then smiled at him."I hadn't thought of that, but you're right.But, you know, there was something odd about that man."

His ears perked up"Do we need to follow them?"

"No, no.It's probably nothing.We should leave them alone."She blushed and looked a little wistful."It was kind of sweet the way he smiled at her."

"That's a relief."He rubbed his shoulder and winced a little."I don't want to fight him again.That man had a hell of a grip."

"Are you alright?"

"No, but you could kiss it and make it better." He suggested with a leer.

She turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Wait!I was kidding!Wait!Nee-chan!"

"I'm really pleased that you were able to come today, Karen-san," said Seiichiro Aoki."Shimako-san really wanted to meet you."

Karen winced.Somehow, she'd managed to find herself taking in the festival with Aoki-san and his family and she still wasn't quite sure how that had happened.And in spite of everything, she was actually having a good time.She'd known that Aoki-san was good company, but she was surprised to find that Shimako-san so cordial."I really didn't mean to intrude."

"No!You're fine!I'd rather have you here with us…" and he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "besides, it looked like Subaru-kun and Arashi-chan were on a date, didn't it?I'd hate to interfere!"

"Yes, that's what I thought, too."Poor Sorata-kun, she thought.Looks like I won't be the only one with a broken heart tonight.Aoki-san looked particularly handsome in the green yukata he was wearing."Yuka-chan sure seems to be enjoying herself on that carousel, doesn't she?"

Aoki-san smiled as he watched his daughter riding up and down upon the wooden horse.Her mother stood next to her, making sure she kept her balance."She loves horses, even wooden ones.I'm not sure why—I don't recall her ever having seen a real one before."

"Perhaps with Shimako-san?"

A hurt look appeared in his eyes."Perhaps," he agreed.

"I'm sure she's glad to spend today with you, though." She offered.

"I hope so!And you, Karen-san, are you happy to be here today?"

"It's nice to have someone to go with.Festivals are no fun when you're on your own."

"I'm surprised Kamui was able to get ahold of you.I tried to call your work, but they'd said you had left employment there."

"Hmmm."

His warm brown eyes glowed with concern."It's not my business, perhaps, but it seems that you've changed employment quite a bit lately."

"You're right.It's not your business." She responded quietly.

Aoki-san sighed and rubbed the back of his head."I'm a little worried about you, Karen-san.Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Trouble.She laughed.Trouble was a lame word for it."No more than anyone else in the city today," she lied. "It's sweet of you, really, but you don't need to be concerned."

"But…"

"Karen-san!Aoki-san!"Kamui's husky voice interrupted him, and she and Aoki-san turned to see the boy running towards them."I've been looking all over for you!"

"So you've found us!"Karen smiled at the young man.He was such an attractive boy—it was really too bad he was so young."What's the problem?"

"I need to talk to you," he said."There was a dream…a warning…and I think it may involve you, Karen-san."

"Me?I don't like the sound of that."she was used to being the focus of prophecies—in fact, a lot of her present difficulties stemmed from that.But Kamui, of all people, could sympathize with that.

"So what was the dream?" asked Aoki-san.

"A Dragon of Earth mating with a Dragon of Heaven.I talked it over with Sorata, and we tried to narrow down which of our side was involved."

"And so you came up with me?I'm not so sure that's a compliment…" Karen teased.

"Karen-san!" Kamui turned bright red."It wasn't just you.We thought maybe Subaru was also in danger."

"That's a safe assumption." Aoki-san stroked his chin, thoughtfully."I'd heard rumours that he and the Sakurazukamori had clashed before."

"So? The Sakurazuka and Sumeragi clans have been feuding for generations." Karen didn't understand his logic."Of course, it's likely Subaru-kun has dealt with him before."

"I don't mean professionally."Aoki-san looked a little embarrassed."What I heard was that they were romantically involved.It was years ago—the Sumeragi clan hushed it up very quickly, but with wind being the element of communication, there's not much news that gets past our Clan."

"So why me, then?" Karen turned back to Kamui, who shrugged.

"You'd faced off a couple of the Dragons of Earth before…"

"Aoki-san was there, too."She turned a mocking eye on the wind master."Maybe one of them fell in love with him!"

"You're prettier than I am," returned Aoki-san, smiling gently.

"Aoki-san is married." Said Kamui."We figured he wouldn't be involved."

"You don't know much about married men, do you?" murmured Karen.Poor Kamui looked shocked.She'd better stop before she corrupted the boy completely.

"I have to agree with Kamui here." Aoki-san patted Kamui on the shoulder."Didn't you notice how that Kigai-fellow was looking at you when he left the station after we fought?"

She did."That man? I'm not in the least interested in him—except maybe to fight him again.I felt sorry for that poor strange boy with him though."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to be safe.Would you not consider moving to the CLAMP campus for awhile?Imonoyama-san could probably easily arrange housing for you."

Karen laughed."I wouldn't do that to him!Could you imagine the scandal if it got out that the Chairman was housing a soapland girl here?"

Aoki-san looked annoyed."I'm only thinking of your safety."

"I can take care of myself.Kamui, you don't need to…Kamui?"

The boy had tensed up and was looking past them into nothingness."Subaru…"

To be continued


	5. 5

Smiles of a Summer Night

Smiles of a Summer Night 

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:the settings and characters of X belong to CLAMP, their publishers and their respective distributers.This is a work of fanfiction, no profit is being made and copyright infringement is not intended.The title "Smiles of a Summer Night" is a tribute to the 1956 film by Ingmar Bergman and no infringement of his rights or those of his distributors is intended either.The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from Stephen Sondheim's "A Little Night Music" and are used only because I love the musical so much.Please don't sue me!

Part 5

The sun won't set

It's fruitless to hope or to fret

It's dark as it's going to get

The hands on the clock turn

But don't sing a nocturne

Just yet

Stephen SondheimThe Sun Won't Set

"Well, that was educational." Murmured KAMUI as he watched Seishiro disappear back into the shadows.He'd sensed the Sakurazukamori earlier in the day and had tracked his movements, hoping to get some answers.He hadn't been disappointed.

"Sakurazuka-san knows that man?" asked Nataku."I thought that man was a Dragon of Heaven?"

"He is."

"Then why did he kiss him?"Nataku shook its head."I don't understand."

"Kazuki, have you ever seen fireworks?"Time to change the subject, KAMUI thought.

"No."

"Well, then, we'll go see the fireworks, how about that?"

"Ok.What are fireworks?"

This he could explain."Do you remember that last building you blew up?"

"Yes."

"Fireworks are like that.Only prettier and they don't hurt people."

"Oh."Nataku pondered that for a moment as they walked down the path towards the field where the fireworks display was being held."But why DID Sakurazuka-san kiss that man?"

KAMUI sighed."Because they were once in love.And still are, perhaps."And, please, he thought silently, don't ask me what love is.

"Oh."This time Nataku remained silent until they found an empty spot in the field and sat down on the grass.The construct took in the sound of piped-in music, the many people around them and the clear sky above."Today was very beautiful."

'Hmm.Summer nights are special."KAMUI wrapped his arms around his knees and also looked up at the sky."My father used to tell me that if you looked hard enough, you could see the summer night smile."

"Smile?'

"Yeah.It smiles three times, he said.Once for those who would be in love, again for those who had been in love, and the best and brightest smile for those who are in love.He was kind of romantic, for a priest."

"But what about those who don't love?"

He reached over and ruffled Nataku's hair."No smiles for us, Kazuki.But we still have fireworks."

Yuzuriha rushed through the crowd, pulling Kusanagi along with her.The encounter with Sorata had startled her.While she hoped that she had handled it well, poor Kusanagi-san must have been horribly embarrassed.

"Missy!I think we can slow down now." He laughed."It doesn't look like they're following us."

"But the concert!"Maybe if they made the concert, she could salvage this date and they could have a good time.

"It must be half-over by now.We were running late as it was."

She stopped suddenly and turned to look up at him."You think so?"

"Yeah."

She bit her lip."I'm sorry.This hasn't been a very good date, has it?"

"What are you talking about?" he smoothed his hand over her hair."I'm having a great time."

"Really?I mean, even with the fish, and Sorata-san grabbing you like that…"

Kusanagi-san smiled down at her."All's well that ends well.And he did apologize.As for the fish, well, I should apologize for being so sensitive."

"No!You shouldn't hide that!"At his surprised look, she stammered, "I mean, I don't want you to change the way you are because of me…I like the way you are…" Oh, this wasn't coming out right at all, she thought.

His eyes managed to light up and look pensive all at the same time."Is that so?"

"Yes," she said decisively, taking both his hands in hers."Absolutely."

"I like the way you are, too, Missy.Dog and all."He squeezed her hands gently."Even if I have to deal with a dozen hot-headed priests."

"Sorata-san's pretty impulsive."She admitted."But he's nice, too.Arashi-san, also.Just not to Sorata-san."

"Oh?"

The girl gave a conspiratorial grin."I think she really likes Sorata-san and is just too shy to admit it.It's really cute."

He grinned back at her."Missy, you're going into matchmaking now?"

"Oh, you!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "That was mean of me."

"So how are you going to make up for it?" she demanded.

"How about some takoyaki?"A festival was not complete without the sticky octopus balls."You like takoyaki, don't you?"

"Of course!Oh!I just had a good idea!" she exclaimed."Let's get them and go watch the fireworks!I know a great spot, if you don't mind the distance…it won't be as crowded."

"Sounds good to me." He replied."Lead on!"

"Subaru."

He sat still, with his hands still covering his face.Maybe if he didn't answer, they'd go away.Maybe if he didn't answer, he could continue to re-run the event through his memory, over and over again.Maybe if he didn't answer, he'd eventually figure out what he could have done differently, something that would have spared him the humiliation of being rejected yet again by the man he loved.

"Subaru!"

They weren't going away.He lifted his hands and looked up at them.Kamui's beautiful eyes were full of concernKaren-san and Aoki-san stood further back, respectfully trying not to intrude, but ready to help if necessary.

"It was HIM, wasn't it?" asked the boy, sadly.His face was full of compassion and pity.From anyone else, Subaru could not have borne it, but Kamui of all people understood what he was going through.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Did hehurtyou?"

He let out a ragged sigh."He's always hurt me.I should be used to it by now."

"No, you shouldn't."Kamui offered his hand."There's such a thing as hope.You mustn't forget that."

He stared at the boy for a moment, then took his hand and pulled himself to his feet."Perhaps.Who's to say?"

"Subaru…"

He pulled away from the young man.His wound was too fresh to share.Kamui had a kind heart and he didn't want to add to the boy's heartbreak.He was doomed from the moment he'd met the Sakurazukamori as a child and while his destiny required that he join the Dragons of Heaven in their fight for humanity, he had no wish to endanger them or distract them with his personal problems."I'm fine.Please don't worry about me."

"Kamui!There you are!"Arisugawa-kun came up with an angry-looking Arashi-san in tow.The monk must have said something annoying to her again.

"Did you find Yuzuriha-chan?" he asked."Is she alright?"

"Yes." Arashi replied.She went and stood by Aoki-san, as far away from Arisugawa-kun as she could get.

"Turned out the terrorist guy was her boyfriend, can you believe it?"Sorata kept rubbing his shoulder.

Kamui turned an incredulous eye on the young priest."Yuzuriha has a boyfriend?"

"What terrorist guy?" asked Karen-san.

"Isn't she a bit young for a boyfriend?" chimed in Aoki-san."Especially a terrorist!"

"I'm not sure he was a terrorist," admitted Arashi-san, in her quiet way.

Subaru took advantage of the chaos to light another cigarette and take a long, satisfying draw.Then the thought occurred to him.

"Arisugawa-kun," he asked, "That man…Yuzuriha's boyfriend…he wouldn't happen to be…"

Kamui caught the direction immediately."…a Dragon of Earth?"

They all turned to look at the priest, who scratched the back of head.

"I, um, didn't think to ask."

"Won't be as crowded" was an understatement, Kusanagi thought, as he followed Yuzuriha into the wooded area behind the fireworks display field.The area was virtually secluded, except for a few couples who were too involved with each other to notice them passing.They didn't stop there, as he expected.She beckoned him further, up a small hill to a grassy knoll.

"What do you think?" she asked, proudly.

"Wow."She was right.The hill was high enough that the trees below would not obstruct the view.He sat down carefully on the grass, carefully not to crush any of the blades."How did you find this place?"

"Inuki." She replied.She put down the plush dog and the bag of takoyaki and spun around, looking up at the sky.She was so beautiful, there in the twilight, with the glow of the festival lights below outlining her form."This is my favorite spot on the campus."

"I can see why you like it."The spot was almost wild."I never imagined that there was a place like this still existed in this city."

She stopped."You don't like the city much, do you?"

"…No," he finally admitted.

"Why not?"She took off her geta and sat down next to him.

"Look around you.This is what all that mass of concrete and steel used to look like, before man tore it down."

"I never thought about it that way.But…" and she thought for a moment."People still need a place to live and to work."

"Yes.That's true.But there should be a way to do that without destroying the landscape."

"I see."And she looked a little sad."I don't know the answer to that."

He cursed himself for a fool.Yuzuriha was the practical sort who would try to fix any problem the world presented her.He'd seen before how she reacted to questions without answers.It was part of her charm."I'm sorry, Missy, I shouldn't be lecturing like that."

"No, that's alright."She hesitated for a moment, eyes wide, then reached up and pressed her mouth to his.For a moment, the world centered on the warm night, the sweet smell of the grass and the spicy taste of oranges from her lips.She pulled back for a second to look at him, blushing wildly.

He smiled at her gently, then leaned in for another kiss, less innocent this time.She twined her arms around his neck and drew herself closer to him.He deepened the kiss briefly, then pulled away, brushing her hair back from her face.

"How old are you again, Missy?"

"Almost fifteen…"

"Almost fifteen, huh?"he sighed and, dropping another kiss on her lips, set her firmly away."Then we'd best stop here."

"I'm not a child, Kusanagi-san."

"Neither am I," he whispered hoarsely.He did not bother to hide the hunger in his eyes.

Her face was a reflection of dismay, need, fear, acceptance and finally confusion.

"It's a little overwhelming now, isn't it?" he murmured softly as she hid her face against his chest.

"…..yes…" she replied, not looking up.

He curled his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him."So we wait until you're a little older.When you're almost eighteen, you can have all the kisses you need, and more besides, if that's what you want."

He felt her face grow very hot at that."I'm sorry…it's such a long time."

"Shhh," he replied, and kissed her brow, "Almost seventeen, then, if you like.I don't mind waiting."

She took a deep breath and released it.She moved away from him and his arms felt strangely empty."We forgot the takoyaki!" she exclaimed. She reached over for the small bag."Hey, and the fireworks are just starting!"

He'd almost forgotten about the fireworks."Good then.We didn't miss anything."

"Hey, these are great.Want some?"

"Sure."He grinned at her."Missy, you don't have to sit all the way over there."

"But…I thought…"

"Hmph.C'mere."She came towards him and he pulled her down onto his lap."I said we should wait.I didn't mean we shouldn't be close."He wrapped his arms securely around her."Comfortable?Can you see ok?"

She leaned back against him and sighed happily."Fine.Takoyaki?"she held up a toothpick with the sweet and they both laughed.

From the distant dreamscape, Kakyou Kuzuki looked down on the lovers with soft eyes and saw the summer night smile its brightest."The future has taken root in the present," he murmured."It has begun."

FIN


End file.
